The purpose of this continuing project is the development and clinical implementation of a generalized system for external beam treatment planning. It will enable the optimum utilization of existing treatment facilities. The system is based on a generalized 3-D dose field model which covers photon and electrons as well as neutron beams. The computer program and most of its clinical implementaiton was completed for the photon and electron fields available from the local Clinac 4, Clinac 8 and Clinac 20 linear accelerators. Work is continuing on the implementation of the Microtron with its 2 photon energies and 9 electron energies and some unusual technical options. The implementation of the X-ray energies has been delayed due to technical complications. The current capabilities include interactive simulation of most irradiation techniques, including the effect of most beam modifying devices. Transverse patient contours are overlaid on corresponding CT scans so that dose distribution can be related to the anatomy. Three of the four new radiation machines have been implemented for routine treatment planning. Work is continuing on optimization of most of our computer programs on the VAX-11/750 system making use, in part, of imaging developments at the University of Michigan at Ann Arbor. Currently being implemented is a new locally developed electron beam model of great simplicity and accuracy. This work is, as before, complicated by the need for continuing reliable routine support for the clinical treatment.